Masquerade
by NexTehDemon
Summary: After Alex Russo is selected to plan the winter prom. Sammy convinces her to make it a Masquerade ball. But when this idea turns into one of Sammy's famous schemes. How will Alex and Justin react to the fact it is to hock them up? JALEXJALEXJALEX


Hello. This is really my first actually fanfiction, so i'm really worried. I'll update weekly or daily. Anywho , lemme give you the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! IF I DID , JUSTIN AND ALEX WOULD BE DATING , SAMMY WOULD BE IN IT , AND MAX WOULD HAVE AT LEAST A LITTLE COMMON SENSE!  
However , i do own Sammy and Alice in this. Everyone else , not mine

Masquerade A Jalex Fanfiction

Chapter 1 :

"Shoot!" Alex couldn't help but think as she glared at her report card. " All A's? How is this possible! I'm becoming Justin!" She hesatated , as her fellow students couldn't help but check out her utter shock. Quickly , Alex hid her report card in her pocket. She attempted to escape the dreaded Tribeca Prep , but wasn't quick enough when the loudspeaker erupted " Alex Russo , would you please come to the office!" . " Ok , if he asks. By accident i took the Girls Bathroom toliet seats , and by a completely different accident , everyone thought it was me!" Alex mutter to herself as she quietly walked into Mr. Laritate's office. Mr. Laritate looked quite pleased with himself actually , his usual old western self. Alex sat down in one of the chairs and accidently shouted out " I didn't do it! Remind me , what did i not do?". Mr. Laritate stiffiled a laugh , and looked at Alex , " I know you hid it. I just wanted to discuss your report card." . Alex froze , her report card? She didn't cheat on her work , actually , she tried hard in class. Shock , no? Alex waved her hands in a defensive motion , " I swear , i didn't cheat!". Once again , Laritates lack of humor took over , " Now , usually yes. I would think you cheated. But sadly , this old cowboy isn't here to start a rally about that. No , i just wanted to see if you would use your skills to help the community."  
Now that made Alex chuckle. " Me? Help people? Please.". cocked an eyebrow , " Ms. Russo , i just wanted to know if you would help set up this years Winter prom.". That completely set Alex off in a wave of laughter. " , as fun as that sounds. I can't." . Mr. Laritate growled " Ms. Russo , being yourself doesn't count.". Alex rolled her eyes and sighed , " I'd like too , but sadly. I'm not skilled in the whole planning thing". Mr. Laritate stood up , and grabbed his suspenders cowboy style , " Now Alex , lets take a stroll through memory lane shall we?". Alex stood up and sighed , " Sure , i don't know how this will help although.". Mr Laritate laughed. They both strolled out of the office , " Sophmore year , painted potrait for the school. You also helped my possy , ' The Happy Helpers'.". Alex smiled and nodded as the both of them walked through the walls of Tribeca Prep. named many of Alex's accomplishments , which made her more bashful the entire way. As their walk ended , Alex smiled and nodded , " Sure , i guess i'll help. On one condition however."

" And that would be?"

" No!" Sammy voice echoed throughout the Russo's lair. " No , No , NO! I refuse! I-I have something to do! You can't make me!" Alex rolled her eyes " Look , you help me. Or takes a trip to the light.". Alex devilishly dangled Sammy's precious Black and White checkered wand with a turquiose tip over Sammy's head. Sammy snarled ( No , she really did growl XD) " Give me the wand back , or else!"

" Or else what!"

" Or else i'll tell everyone you like-"

" Ok! Ok fine!" Alex flailed her arms across her red face , causing her to drop Sammy's precious wand. Sammy picked up her wand , and hugged it extremely tight , " Oh wand , i've missed you!". Alex growled , " That wasn't a fair fight!". Sammy sneered

" It's not my fault i have no siblings , and i'm not incestious!"

" Shut up!" , Alex began to get grabbed Sammy's shoulder , and threatened to shove her. Sammy just rolled her eyes , " Ok Alex , i'll quit mocking you." ' Even though , it's hilarious! But cute.'' " And to make it up to you , i'll help you with your prom.". Alex's face widened , " Really?". Sammy nodded. Alex squeeled and tightly hugged Sammy. Sammy wheezed , " Can't. Breathe." . Alex blushed and let got , " So-Sorry!" Sammy rolled her eyes , " I thought you weren't a hugger?"

" I am when it comes to you not telling any i like-" Alex leaned close to Sammy's ear to whisper ," A certain nerd."

" Good , cause i'm not telling you who i like!" Sammy grinned with approval , nodded and playfully shoved Alex away , " So? What should are them- I have an idea!" Sammy jumped up and down , and grabbed Alex's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

" Ok , MadFox , What is it?" Sammy smiled at her common nickname ,

" Masquerade , A masquerade ball. "

" Why? This isn't one of your schemes is it.."

Sammy gasped , and lied " Wha? Me , pssh , never!" Alex arched her eyebrows " Seriously , i just want to wear my epic mask!". Alex , not completely convinced , sighed.

" Fine."

Sorry this is short. There really isn't much in this first chapter! The next chapter will be in Justin's POV.

Sammy : Yush!

Alex : What the hell?

Justin : Oh , Alex i knew you loved me!

Alex : I do not!

Max : Yes you do you tol-

Alex : SHUT UP!

Sammy : But you like him!


End file.
